Bladder dysfunction affects 17 million Americans. Current treatments include long-term catheterization, major reconstructive surgery, or functional electrical stimulation of the sacral roots. Catheterization is commonly used but it is accompanied by many side effects, including: insertion difficulty, repeated urinary tract infections, urethral damage and inflammation, and social incompatibility. For many patients with spinal cord injury or neurological disease, indwelling or intermittent catheterization is ineffective or unmanageable. Bladder reconstructive procedures are extensive, only modestly successful, still require intermittent catheterization or wearing of an external urinary stoma bag, and may have substantial associated complications. Functional electrical stimulation at various parts of the urogenital system has been of some success. Functional electrical stimulation of the anterior roots of S2, S3 and S4 has emerged as a fairly successful method for emptying the bladder in some patients with spinal cord injury. This approach is based upon ‘post stimulus voiding’ where both detrusor and EUS are periodically briefly stimulated and brief voids are evoked at the end of each stimulus. Functional electrical stimulation eliminates many of the side effects of catheterization including urinary tract infections and urethral damage. However, while sacral root stimulation activates detrusor contraction, this in turn causes reflexive activation of EUS. In order to prevent contraction of the EUS upon electrical stimulation (which would block urinary flow) it is necessary to transect the dorsal root sensory neurons (a dorsal rhizotomy), which may lead to a loss of any residual sensation, reflex erection and ejaculation in the male, or vaginal lubrication in the female. Similar challenges are faced in the treatment of erectile dysfunction and bowel elimination disorders. In light of this, research continues in an effort to create major improvements in clinical treatments of these disorders.